pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Leafeon
|dexunova= |dexcokalos=083 |dexalola= / |dexgalar=202 |evofrom=Eevee |gen=Generation IV |species=Verdant Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=08 |type=Grass |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=56.2 lbs. |metweight=25.5 kg |ability=Leaf Guard |dw=Chlorophyll |color=Green |male=87.5 |evo= }} Leafeon (Japanese: リーフィア Riifia) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology Leafeon is a quadruped mammalian whose most distinguishing features are its lithe body structure and vegetation protruding from its body. Its tail and ears are stylized to resemble torn and tattered leaves. Besides the leaf-like ears and tail, there are a multitude of smaller leaves growing from its body; leaves grow out from the knee joint areas on the forelegs and hind legs, its chest and its back. A larger, curled leaf grows from the middle of its forehead and is the same, soft-green color of all the other leaves. Leafeon's body is tan-colored, while its feet are brown colored. Leafeon has a body structure which incorporates the traits of a feline or vulpine. Leafeon also has plant-like characteristics. Its eyes are hazel-brown color following with its grassy colors. Behavior Leafeon's Pokémon Platinum Pokédex entry suggests that it is mainly a pacifist and does not like to fight. Natural abilities According to the Pokédex, Leafeon employs photosynthesis on top of its animal capabilities, as a result, it is always surrounded by fresh air. Leafeon's tail is razor sharp, capable of slicing through the largest of trees. In the Galar region, Leafeon is very popular due to the aromatic scent it produces. Because of this, many perfumes have been made. Evolution Eevee evolves into Leafeon at any given level, when leveled up in Eterna Forest, Pinwheel Forest, Route 20, Petalburg Woods or the Lush Jungle near the moss covered rock. In Pokémon Sword and Shield, Eevee now evolves into Leafeon when a Leaf Stone is used. Game Info Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= 1 |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal|Status}} 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 1 |Helping Hand|—|—|20|Normal|Status}} 5 |[[Sand-Attack]]|—|100|15|Ground|Status}} 9 |'Razor Leaf'|55|95|25|Grass|Physical}} 13 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal|Physical}} 17 |[[GrassWhistle]]|—|55|15|Grass|Status}} 21 |'Magical Leaf'|60|—|20|Grass|Special}} 25 |'Giga Drain'|75|100|10|Grass|Special}} 29 |Swords Dance|—|—|30|Normal|Status}} 33 |[[Synthesis]]|—|—|5|Grass|Status}} 37 |Sunny Day|—|—|5|Fire|Status}} 41 |Last Resort|140|100|5|Normal|Physical}} 45 |'Leaf Blade'|90|100|15|Grass|Physical}} |-| Generation IV= 1 |[[Tackle]]|35|95|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|3}} 1 |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cute|2}} 1 |Helping Hand|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Smart|1}} 8 |[[Sand-Attack]]|—|100|15|Ground|Status|Cute|2}} 15 |'Razor Leaf'|55|95|25|Grass|Physical|Cool|3}} 22 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal|Physical|Cool|2}} 29 |[[Synthesis]]|—|—|5|Grass|Status|Smart|0}} 36 |'Magical Leaf'|60|—|20|Grass|Special|Beauty|2}} 43 |'Giga Drain'|60|100|10|Grass|Special|Smart|1}} 50 |Last Resort|130|100|5|Normal|Physical|Cute|0}} 57 |[[GrassWhistle]]|—|55|15|Grass|Status|Smart|2}} 64 |Sunny Day|—|—|5|Fire|Status|Beauty|2}} 71 |'Leaf Blade'|90|100|15|Grass|Physical|Cool|2}} 78 |Swords Dance|—|—|30|Normal|Status|Beauty|0}} TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Zangoose, Absol, Lucario|—|—|5|Fighting|Status|Cool|0}} Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites Battle Animation Sprites Appearances Anime A Leafeon was under the ownership of Zoey. It appeared alongside Zoey's Mismagius in a Grand Festival Semi Final contest and went up against Nando's Kricketune and Lopunny. It wasn't known if Zoey's Leafeon evolved from an Eevee or not. Virgil also owned a Leafeon, which was a member of his Team Eevee squad. *Zoey's Leafeon *Virgil's Leafeon *Leafeon (Eevee & Friends) *Sara Lee's Leafeon *Leafeon (SM065) Trivia *Leafeon is the first mammalian -type. In Pokémon X, Leafeon can learn Aerial Ace despite being a Grass-type. *According to the Diamond and Pearl's Pokédex, Leafeon and Glaceon's footprints are the same (this may be related to the fact they both evolve under similar conditions, leveling up near a special rock). *Like Espeon, Leafeon has a type-disadvantage against its evolutionary counterpart (Umbreon and Glaceon respectively). The -type Espeon is weak against the -type Umbreon and the -type Leafeon is weak against the -type Glaceon. Interestingly, both Espeon and Leafeon are associated with the sun and moves relating to it, as Espeon is the Sun Pokémon and learns Morning Sun via leveling up and Sunny Day via TM while Leafeon uses the sun for photosynthesis and learns Sunny Day and Synthesis via leveling up and Solar Beam via TM. **Unlike Espeon, Leafeon does gain a type-advantage against one of Eevee's evolved forms, as the -type Vaporeon is weak against Leafeon. **Both Leafeon and Glaceon are weak against the -type Flareon. *The idea of a -type Eeveelution was once the subject of many rumors due to Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon evolving by respective elemental stones, and further exacerbated a mystique to players how the Leaf Stone nor the Moon Stone did not work on Eevee in the same fashion in Generation I. *In Generation VIII, both Leafeon and Glaceon gets a new way of evolving, they do not evolve in a certain place anymore, instead they evolve with Evolution Stones and that is by a Leaf Stone for Leafeon, and an Ice Stone for Glaceon. Origin Like all Eeveelutions, Leafeon has traits of various mammalian creatures, such as cats and foxes. Its cry sounds similar to a cat's meow. Leafeon's coloration is very similar to that of a siamese cat, with similar marking patters on its feet and tail. It also strongly resembles the red fox, citing its lithe body structure and brush like marking on its tail. The red fox lives in densely forested areas which may have served as the inspiration for Leafeon's affinity with plants and vegetation. Leafeon might have also been inspired by feral cats, cats who live in the wild such as forests. It's apearences to foxes may also mean it may be a Bush dog, a wild dog that lives in forests Etymology Leafeon's name is a combination of the words "leaf" (due to its Grass-typing), and "eon" meaning an indefinitely long period of time. Names in other languages *'English, Italian and Spainish': Leafeon *'French: '''Phyllali *'German: Folipurba *'''Chinese: 叶伊布(Mainland, simplified) / 葉伊布(Mainland, traditonal) / 葉伊貝 (HK) / 葉精靈 (Taiwan) *'Korean:' 리피아 Gallery 470Leafeon DP anime.png 470Leafeon BW anime.png 470Leafeon Dream.png 470Leafeon Pokemon PokéPark.jpg 470Leafeon Pokémon HOME.png Glaceon and Leafeon trophy SSBB.png LeafeonSprite.png Leafeon-GO.png Leafeon Sun and Moon Ultra Prism.jpg Category:Eeveelution Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Location Based Evolution Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon